NGE Angelic Days My Way
by ChristianWyatt666
Summary: This is Angelic Days, but taken over by my dark, messed up mind! Enjoy! Mainly (Shinji X Rei), there will be other couples, but I haven't decided on anything yet.


NGE Angelic Days My Way

"But Mom," Rei was complaining, "Why do I have to go to a public school?" Rei had just moved to America with her parents, Lysa and Ginzo, and her younger sister, Maya from Japan two years earlier. She spent those years learning the English language, and was being homeschooled by her parents, like she was when she was living in Japan. "Because Rei, I just got a new job at a hospital and Ginzo needs to watch Reyna (4 years old) and Matt (10 months old)" (Rei's younger brother and sister). "Besides Rei, it's good for you to learn and get outside of the house," her dad agreed.

"But, what if the students don't like me?" Rei asked nervously. Rei had this problem at her old school in Japan when she was 5. When she started school, the kids would bully her because of her blue hair and red eyes (due to albinism), which they thought was weird. (I personally think it's cool). "Rei, American students are different from Japanese students. In fact, they'll think its cool," Lysa assured. "Really?" Rei nearly shouted, with her ears perked up. "Yeah, of course," Ginzo assured. "Oh, and you should be getting ready for school. You're sister already left without you," Ginzo reminded.

"Oh crap!" Rei shouted as she quickly grabbed her backpack and a piece of toast. "Bye Matt, bye Reyna, bye Mom, bye Dad," Rei said quickly as she left out the door. "Bye-bye Rei," Reyna said. Matt just uttered some baby noises while waxing his hand (he can't talk yet). "See you after school, Rei," Ginzo shouted back. "Well, I'd better be getting ready for work," Lysa said.

**3 minutes later…**

Mari was walking to school, when she was put into a headlock. "AH! REI! WHAT THE HELL"? Mari screamed as she escaped the headlock. "That was for leaving without me," Rei said while waving her piece of toast in Mari's face. "Well, that's what you get for being so damn slow," Mari countered. "Whatever, let's just get going," Rei said as she started walking. "So, I saw this guy who looks exactly like your type," Mari said while Rei started becoming flustered. "Shut up! Mari Lita Ayanami, I know that look in your eyes! You're gonna try to hook us up!" Rei shouted at her while nibbling on her bread.

"Come on, Rei," Mari said. "This'll be good for you. He has a good personality, he has a nice face, and he says that he saw you before and he was really interested in you," Mari explained. Rei blushed at this, because she knew the boy Mari was talking about; a black haired boy named Sammy Ivrine (Shinji).

**Flashback…**

_Two years ago, Rei was walking to the local convenience store. Her family had just gotten settled in their new house, and she was in charge of getting certain things. She still couldn't speak English, but she had an app on her tablet that translated what she said in Japanese into English. She went into the store when she noticed a rather pudgy man approaching her. She got a little scared, but the man had a smile on his face and put his hand out for a handshake._

_ "Hi there, what do ya need, little miss?" the man said. Rei shook the man's hand and asked him "Anata dare?" ("Who are you?" in Japanese). Just as Rei was about to pull out her tablet, the manager stopped her. "Watashi wa, amarini mo sukunai misu nihongo o hanasu," the manager said. (He said "I speak Japanese too, little miss".) Rei smiled and handed the man a shopping list. "Anata wa watashi ga, korera no koto o onegai shi eru no o tasukeru koto wa dekimasu ka?" Rei asked. (She said "Can you help me get these things, please?"). _

_ "Kakujitsuna koto, sukoshi misu," the manager said. "Tokorode, anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?_ _Anata wa Hiro watashi o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu," Hiro said. (Basically, he said his name was Hiro and asked what her name was). Rei smiled and said "Sate, anata wa Ayanami Rei watashi o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu," Hiro patted her head as he went to get the things she wanted._

_ While Rei was waiting, someone bumped into her. She got scared and started to back away. "Hey, hey! Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," the boy said as he held a hand to help her out. Rei reluctantly grabbed his hand, and looked away with a blush on her face. She thought the boy looked really cute. "My name is Sammy Ivrine. What's your name?" Sammy asked. Hiro came back with Rei's groceries, and saw Sammy talking to her. "Uh, she only speaks Japanese," Hiro told Sammy. "She just moved here from Japan." "Well, hello, Rei," Sammy said. _

_ Rei just waved in return. Hiro whispered something in her ear and she smiled and said something that Sammy couldn't understand. "Oh, she said her name is Rei and it's nice to meet you," Hiro explained. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Rei," Sammy said with a nice smile. Rei then got the things she needed, paid Hiro, told Hiro something and ran out of the store. "Where's she going?" Sammy asked Hiro. "Oh, she said she needed to get back to her family and it was nice to meet you," Hiro explained. Sammy then walked out of the store and whispered "I hope I can see her again."_

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have a boyfriend," Rei said while looking like she was thinking. "That's the spirit! Now, let's go land you a man!" Mari excitedly said. When Rei continued walking, she bumped into someone. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Rei quickly apologized. "It's okay," the boy said. Rei then started shuddering. "T…t…that v…voice," Rei said just above a whisper. "Oh wow! It's you!" Sammy said with excitement in his voice.


End file.
